1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a technoscope for determining the extent of damage to an object, of the kind in which an endoscope provided with a proximal ocular and a distal prism for lateral viewing is displaceable axially by a fixed stroke in a guide which is immobilised with respect to the object, and a point of the object is depicted on a scale observable through the ocular in both terminal positions of the endoscope stroke.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Technoscopes of the aforesaid kind have been disclosed in DE-OS No. 35 12 602 in which a quantitative determination of damage in a technical object is obtained by means of an endoscope. In this technoscope, an endoscope having a distal lateral objective and intended to be secured at a particular distance from the point of damage with respect to the object, is mounted in a guide shaft, in which it is displaceable by a particular axial stroke into two terminal positions. A point of the damage to the object is aimed at right angles to the longitudinal axis in the one terminal position, whereupon the endoscope is displaced into the other terminal position, so that the initially sighted point moves on a scale in the endoscope, so that the number of scale graduations then determines the angle of observation. Because of the constant distance of the objective from the damaged area to the aforesaid angle and the axial stroke of the enndoscope, the extent of the damaged area may be determined by calculation. Since the values do not however yield any direct indication of the actual dimensions, it is absolutely necessary to determine these from a list with recourse to the known values. This method is very onerous, timeconsuming and subject to errors.
Accordingly, the main object of the present invention is to determine quantitative measured of damage to technical objects, e.g. power plants, precisely and immediately without difficulty without having to perform lengthy and erroneous calculations and without having to utilise technically complex technoscopes.